Ed Overboard
"Ed Overboard" is the 7th episode of Season 4 and the 84th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Lee and Marie ruin May's appearance as a joke, but when May becomes enraged and, later, depressed, they take it upon themselves to cheer her up. Their plot is to kidnap Ed and forcibly make him her boyfriend. Now the two remaining Eds have to find a way to get their friend back. Plot In the Kankers' trailer, May is ready to receive a makeover from her sisters. When it's over and she looks in the mirror, however, she finds that instead of making her beautiful, her sisters have instead pranked her and wrecked her looks. May flies into a terrible tantrum and starts throwing things at her sisters, who hide behind the sofa. This doesn't deter May, who continues to throw things until she finds herself holding her Ed doll. Seeing this, she breaks into tears, afraid that Ed will never love her. Marie and Lee, feeling slightly remorseful, try to comfort her. Meanwhile, the Eds have set up a scam based on selling arts-and-crafts outside Edd's house. Ed is perfectly happy to make macaroni art, but Eddy is irritated, as the scam hasn't yet brought in any paying customers. He and Double D get into an argument over the profitability of such a venture and its' chances at success when they're distracted by Ed having glued his head to the table. At that moment, things get disturbing when Lee and Marie appear and, without much ado, carry off the table. Edd is freaked out by this, as is Eddy. Their reactions are polar opposites, however; while Edd wants to help out his kidnapped friend, Eddy thinks that it would be better to just pretend to have not seen anything. An offhand comment to this end gives Edd an idea, however, and he drags Eddy away from the arts-and-crafts table. At Rolf's place, Rolf is collecting tree sap. Edd and Eddy run up, Edd out of breath and trying to explain what's going on. Rolf takes this in stride and then jumps into his barrel of sap. Edd is perturbed by this, only to be caught by surprise when Rolf leaps out of an oil barrel behind them, clothed in his Urban Rangers uniform. He then declares that the Urban Rangers will rescue the missing Ed-boy and proceeds to call them. Eddy, upset, is about to deliver an ultimatum to Edd about the Urban Rangers when Jonny, Jimmy, and Plank rush in, trampling Eddy along the way. Rolf then outlines the situation to them, but tells them there is no badge, much to their surprise. Jimmy and Jonny are taken back until Rolf shows them their reward: the Freeing of the Fool Pewter Medallion! Jimmy and Jonny ooh and ahh over this, but Eddy is disgusted that they'd only work for badges. Rolf is irked by this, and when the time comes to go out on their mission he holds Eddy and Edd back, declaring it official Urban Ranger business. Edd makes a case for allowing them to help, as Ed is their friend, and Rolf relents, deputizing them into Rangerhood. At the Park n' Flush, Ed has been tied to a tree, and May is torturing him. When the six rescuers come in, Eddy sniggers at his friend's predicament. Rolf then sets out to execute the plan. He starts by going over and calling attention to the wreck that the Kankers' grill has become. He then proceeds to start polishing it. Lee and Marie naturally start to swoon over a man in uniform polishing their grill, and Lee grabs May so she can enjoy the show. While the Kankers observe Rolf's work, the other three Rangers go over to Ed and start to untie him. Ed is naturally happy about this, but doesn't get the point, suggesting that they go for help. Jonny tries to tell him that they are the help, but Ed ignores him, instead saying that he'll distract the Kankers so they can go for help. Ed begins loudly singing, and naturally enough, the Kankers are distracted. Unfortunately, they're distracted by Ed, and they catch the rescuers in the act, causing Ed to point out that they weren't supposed to get caught. Lee notices that the Rangers are wearing the same uniform as Rolf, and after a few shoddy excuses they implement "code yellow evasive manuevers", which consist of catching a quick sickness and falling down dead. Eddy laughs at this pitiful display and then tells Edd that they're going. Edd refuses, and when pressured, stands strong, saying that they won't leave without Ed. Eddy then gives in, although he threatens to beat up Edd if they get caught, and while the Kankers are distracted by the Urban Rangers, the Eds go out and stealthily uproot the tree Ed is tied to. Later that day, the Eds are in the playground, and Edd is cleaning the crayon stains and kiss marks off of Ed. While cleaning Ed, he finds a bandage on his back. At first he is worried that the Kankers harmed his friend, but upon hearing it was Ed's doing, decides to peel it off. Underneath is a cookie, which Ed eats, claiming he saved it. Edd is initially disgusted by this, but soon, remembering who Ed is at heart, claims it's good to have Ed back. He is then distracted by Eddy, and they get into an argument. Meanwhile, the Urban Rangers capture Ed and leave, seeking vengeance for the humiliation that was visited upon their bodies. Good and fed up, Eddy declares that he's leaving, and goes in the opposite direction while Edd tries to convince the Rangers not to do whatever they're about to do to Ed, instead preferring Eddy as a target. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': his identical macaroni masterpieces "I call this one, 'To Noodle or not to Noodle', and this one I will call 'No more for me thanks, I am a Russian.'" Edd: "Well Ed, seems like macaroni art has really brought up to your creative side." Eddy: "Yeah, just like it brought up all these paying customers who will-" excited "-just fill 'Double D's Art & Crafts Fair!'" pauses "Two words, Double D. Lame, O." Edd: "A fool's bolt is soon shot, Eddy. It is well known that homemade anomalies pull one's curiosity. Can you honestly say that this butterfly made from common household twaddle isn't delightful?" Eddy: "I'm still stuck on that fool's bolt line." ---- *'Eddy': Edd in a cowardly tone "Just deny everything, Double D, you'll live longer. How 'bout helping me make one of those sissy butterfly things?" ---- *'Jonny': "Double D and Eddy, do you vow to uphold the secrecy of the Urban Rangers or face one hundred slaps with a wet noodle?" Jimmy: out the book "Raise your left hand and swear." Edd: "I do solemnly swear." hand on book, notices Eddy walking away and angrily places Eddy's hand on the book; speaking in an exasperated tone "Do it for Ed, Eddy!" Eddy: after watching Edd solemnly take the vow "I'd swear, but standards won't let me!" slams the book closed on their hands. ---- *'Lee': an egg open over May "One egg, for who-knows-what!" ---- *'Rolf': Jimmy & Jonny "Urban Rangers, implement evasive maneuver- code yellow." Urban Rangers yell indistinctly and move around to distract the Kankers; all 3 plus Plank fall on their backs clutching a lily and try to play dead "Do not make a move, as they can smell fear. Lee: "Get a shovel, May, Looks like we'll have to bury them." ---- *'Eddy': the Urban Rangers "Oh, come on! You guys are so full of yourselves! I can't even believe I even thought of joining you stupid has-beens!" ---- *'May': "He's my little Pookie-Bear." Ed: "Not Pookie-Bear! I am Ed!" ---- *'Edd': "It's nice to have you back, Ed." Eddy: the fate of the Urban Rangers "I was wondering if those Urban Losers would get their "I'm a Big Pigeon Badge"! at their expense Edd: "At least they tried, Eddy!" Ed: by the Urban Rangers "Quack!" Edd: "And to think, we just leave them with those-" and Jimmy carry Ed off. They are shown to have been given a little makeover by the Kankers. Ed: "Okay, I am off again! A lesson in life I am sure I'll get." [Rolf passes by with kiss marks on his face] Rolf: Edd and Eddy "Kiss your friend goodbye, as the disgrace afflicted on the bodies of the Urban Rangers shall be avenged! Cowards!" Edd: worried "Oh dear..." Eddy: away "That's it! I'm done!" Edd: "But Eddy!" Urban Rangers "Rolf! Wait! Take Eddy instead!" Trivia *The name 'Toomey' on the Kankers' box refers to Cory Toomey, one of Ed, Edd n Eddy's props designers. *In the Kankers' box of lipsticks, they drew a picture of one of their dads. *This is the fourth appearance of the Urban Rangers. *The fourth wall was broken when Eddy says, "I'd swear, but standards won't let me!", refering to Ed, Edd n Eddy's FCC Standards, which forbid cursing in the show. *This is the 14th time Kevin is absent. *This is the 19th time Nazz doesn't appear. *This is the 10th time Sarah isn't seen. *It is unknown whether Ed was rescued again at the end of the episode after being captured by the Urban Rangers or if he was just left with them to be tortured again. *The Freeing of the Fool Pewter Medallion is the only Urban Ranger medal to be seen in the entire show. *Ed never took one step in this episode because whenever he moved someone else was carrying or otherwise moving him. *Eddy references the late magician Harry Houdini after Rolf changes into his Urban Ranger uniform. *In this episode, Jimmy felt embarrassed with his girl-like dress-up from the Kankers (tank-top, red shorts, and a tutu), but in "Boys Will Be Eds," he felt comfortable wearing hair curlers and a nightgown. *This is the only episode in which a Kanker kissing an Ed is actually shown onscreen. *This episode reveals that the Kankers like men in uniform. *This is Ed Jr.'s (An Ed doll made by the Kankers) second appearance, the first was "Nagged to Ed." *This was the first episode to air in 2003. *In this episode, the Kankers were briefly interested in Rolf, but only because he was wearing his Urban Ranger uniform. *This is the third episode in which the Kankers give a makeover to some of the characters; the first time this happened was "Quick Shot Ed" and the second time was "Know it All Ed." This happened to the Eds first, Plank second, and the Urban Rangers here. Gallery lee and marie.png|"Ready or not, you're hot to trot!" may ugly.gif|"I'M UGLY!!!" Fluffy butterfly.png|What a beautiful piece of craft! Ed glued.PNG|"Guys, I think I glued my head to the table!" Badge fool.jpg|No badge. ONLY the Freeing of the Fool Pewter medallion. URBook.png|Jonny, Plank and Jimmy looking at the reward they get for rescuing Ed. Standards wont let me.png|"I'd swear but standards won't let me!" Book smash.gif|Rescuing a friend requires sacrifice... IMG_0107.PNG|"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down!" IMG_0108.PNG|"Hey guys, you weren't supposed to get caught." IMG_0109.PNG|Rolf after the Kankers put makeup on him. 250px-Edd's_arts_and_crafts.PNG|Double D's Arts and Crafts Fair. Video See Also * Double D's Arts and Crafts Fair Category:Episodes Category:Season 4